Timeline W
How This Works How does this timeline work? Well, there are four eras. "TFY" stands for "The First Years" of Timeline W, years 1-3000. "BD" stands for "Before Disappearance" which is a reference to Erik. "AED" stands for "After Erik Disappeared" marking when Erik sealed himself in Mt. Wolf. Last, "HTW" stands for "Heroes of Timeline W" and the Timeline Split is when Wilhem and Erik gave Heroes who helped defeat Teal (Rohin, and The Dragon Warrior) Age Immortality. This let to a small timeline error. Lore - Correct Timeline Now, on to the major events. Some of the actual games took place here, somewhere around the timeline after 2025 until 2050. Erik and Wilhem Enter Existence - ??? Timeline W's creation and Savannah enters existence - ??? Earth's creation - ??? Teal is created, then sealed away after Wilhem and Erik change their mind - ??? Life Appears on Earth - 1 TFY The Shadow Entity appears, is defeated, and splits into three parts. One become Calamitous in 2000 BD. - 2000 TFY Teal appears, fueled by power from the Shadow Entity, and is defeated - 3000 TFY The Dark Dragon Calamitous appears and is defeated - 2000 BD Erik saves an innocent man from Execution, marking his first appearance - 3000 BD Erik's cult is created - 3957 BD Erik destroys the cult and seals himself in Mt. Wolf - 5000 BD (Timeline W Origins) Teal returns and is defeated again - 1000 AED The Heroes of Timeline W are granted Age Immortality - 1 HTW SPLITS INTO CORRECT AND INCORRECT TIMELINES Ludwig is born - 2017 HTW Phoebe is born - 2018 HTW New Recruit - 2049 HTW, when Alec, the reincarnation of Calamitous, is recruited by Bowser Star Flowers - 2049 HTW, afterward is the Truce between Bowser and Peach, which becomes fully-fledged peace Alec's Takeover - 2050 HTW Timeline W: It Begins - 2050 HTW The Ultimate Crossover - 2050 HTW, Only time it ever crosses with other universes. It doesn't cross with the PMS universe though. The Shadow's Return (Teal's Return) Teal absorbs another Shadow Entity piece - 2051 HTW Revenge of the Bone Lord - 2051 HTW Duality Shadow (Teal revives the Shadow Queen) - 2051 Fawful is there (Fawful reforms and reverts back to evil) - 2053 HTW Wings of Destruction - 2054 HTW Haunted Island - 2054 HTW Faw-lty Corruption - 2054 HTW Finale W (Teal unleashes his army upon all universes, and is finally defeated once more) - 2055 HTW Lore - Incorrect Timeline Erik, the god of time in this universe, disappears: Unknown Point in Time, some say he erased all memory of him and hid away in the cursed Mt. Wolf. Though this came in the BD Era. Wilhem Disappears after defeating Teal, and Erik seals himself in Mt. Wolf again: 1573 AED Devil's Truth: 2031 HTW Ghost: 2031 HTW Toad Military: 2034 HTW Super Mario Evil: 2035 HTW, Afterward is The Truce Broken Balance: 2038 HTW SOON Universal Destruction: 2040 HTW Category:Timeline W